To Paul's Horror
by Just-Soldier-On
Summary: Paul has been sent on an errand by Rachel. To buy tampons. Read the horror he has to face in order to buy Rachels tampons. One shot.


"Uh.. Paul" Said a small and hesitant voice coming from the bathroom.  
So padding down the hall, my feet bare and only in my boxers I stopped at the bathroom door. "What's up Rach" I yawned.  
"Um.. I'm kinda out of." She paused, and right now I could tell she was blushing in embarrasment. She didn't need to be embarrased about anything. Absolutely anything. I would do anything for her, anything she wanted me to and I would do it in a heartbeat. "Out of what Rach" I yawned from the sleep that Rachel just awoke me out of. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm kinda out of.. Tampons. Could you run down to the shop and get me some please?" Oh.. Shit.. I couldn't even smell that.. Huh.. Tampons hey?  
"Err, sure Rach.. I will be back.. Soon"

"Good. Hurry up" She grumbled, oh joy she has mood swings.  
"Okay. I love you Rach. I will be back"  
"Mhmm I love you to Paul." I looked at the door one more time before walking out the door, throughly checking that it was locked. Three of four times. Yeah I know I am an over- protective freakish imprinter but hey, I got to be certain that nothing is going to happen to my one and only love.  
I got into my truck, starting it up. Hearing the purr of it coming alive I smiled faintly loving the noise escaping from it. My Christmas present from my mom and dad. Gotta love the parentals.  
As I put my foot down on the peddal it made a fast movement. Usually I wouldn't let anyone drive my baby, bot Rachel was the only exception other then the pack I guess. I trusted them not to hurl this thing off a cliff. I guess I can't exactly call this my baby, that is my Rachels take in life.

Before I knew it, I was at the shop and looking directly at the shelf containing rows and rows of tampons and pads. Holy cow. What in gods name did Rachel want me to buy, brand wise. What the hell, isn't there only 1 size? Obviously not. I mean there are like 5 sizes:

Junior  
Regular  
Super  
Super plus  
Ultra

What brand will she want? There are like 50 frickin brands. Okay so a bit over an exaggeration but seriously. What the fuck?  
What the hell is a fucking applicator what the fuck does it do?  
And what the hell is TSS?  
My god.. What brand should I get? Tampax, Kotex, Playtex, Lil-lets, O.B. Far out.  
"Paul?" Said a familiar girly voice. Awe shit, Kim is definitely going to tell Jared I was in the feminine isle. "What the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Um.. Buying tampons for Rach"  
"Awe, that's kind of cute. You look a little lost. Want some help. I'm guessing you do, considering you look a little horrified" Shit, I guess my face does look horrified.  
I nodded, my eye's still foccoused on the rows and rows of tampons.  
"Okay then. Is she light or heavy?"  
"Um.. Well she isn't fat" I said, turning my gaze to her quiet angrily.  
She giggled "That's not what I mean Paul. I mean does she bleed a lot or is it only light."  
"Huh?" I asked, my face scrunching up in horror. "What the hell do you mean light or heavy?" I winced.

"Okay. Remind me to never get Jared to buy me tampons" She muttered under her breath, a soda cup in her hand.  
"Never mind." I watched as her eye's swept over the rows and rows of tampons. "Get her these. They're a mix of brands and sizes. So Tampax, kotex things like that. And different sizes to." Her hands grabbed large box and she handed them to me.  
How many are in here? The whole world of brands of tampons and sizes?  
"There is 100 in there. So she won't need to go shopping for awhile." She said answering my silent question.  
"Is that all y-" She was cut off by Jared's husky voice. "There you are Kim.. Oh hey Paul. See your shopping for tampons" He said snickering, making Kim raise an eyebrow. She reached into the rows of tampons, and grabbed one that said "Super" and handed it to Jared "Hold this"  
Which he took, smiling at her.  
"Need anymore help Paul?"  
"Yeah." I said, causing Jared to glare at me, for taking up personal time for him and Kim. "What the hell is an applicator? What does it do?"

"Oh.. Um.. Just ask Rach" She said uncomfortably standing where she was. "Yeah. Anyway, me and Jared are off."  
"Thanks Kimie"  
"Your welcome Paul." She muttered taking Jareds hand in hers.

* * *

**Lol, I felt like typing a story. So this is a one shot. Hope you liked it.**

I will write more one shots eventually.  



End file.
